bardstalefandomcom-20200214-history
Mangar's Tower
Description Mangar's Tower is the final dungeon in Tales of the Unknown. It is the lair of Mangar the Dark. To enter Mangar's tower, the party must first bypass the iron gates via The Sewers. If the party has not first obtained the Onyx Key from Kylearan. they will be denied entry. The iron gates can be bypassed directly once the Masterkey has been obtained from within the tower (the key will also allow direct entry to Kylearan's domain). Six Level Theory It has been theorized that the tower is in fact made up of six levels instead of five. The primary reason for this theory is the fact that on the fourth level is a square that turns all doors into walls and all walls into doors. This square causes the disk drive to spin as though a new level map is being loaded; hence the idea that the party is in fact moving from level 4a to 4b. This theory is not universally accepted as fact, however. Considerations Mangar's Tower, as befits the last level of an RPG, is full of the most powerful monsters in the game. Vampire Lords rub shoulders with huge Red and Black Dragons, and even worse, many monsters have attacks that can instantly kill your characters, turn them to stone, and drain experience levels from them. Before blithely traipsing through this dungeon, it might be a good idea to get some better equipment from Kylearan's Tower. You can easily do this by teleporting two levels up, twelve spaces north and nineteen spaces east from the entry stairs, spending 50,000 gold, and purchasing the Master Key. You can then enter Mangar's Tower or Kylearan's Tower at will. When building gear, pay special attention to armor and items that grant non-casters group attacks, such as a Frost or Flame Horn for your Bard. You'll need them to take out pesky groups of horrors. Fates Worse than Death Remember: in Tales of the Unknown, there's no spells to reverse stone touches, withering, or drained levels (but you can have them cured at any temple): you're going to have to tough it out! Having a character turned to stone is probably the worst thing that could happen: by now, your casters should be able to raise the dead and heal the entire party of such minor considerations as possession, poisoning and insanity. In other words, be ready to APAR out of the level and find yourself a temple. Item & Cash Management Creatures in the dungeon will drop a lot of items. Be prepared to take the time to change up equipment on characters, and don't be afraid to simply "drop" your old items, to allow space to pick up new ones. It might not be a bad idea to create a character named "Bank" or "Moneybags" or "Scrooge" at the Adventurer's Guild, bring him into the party while in the Guild, dump some excess cash from your characters on him, and then remove him from the party and keep adventuring. If you like, you can make him a Warrior or Paladin, load him up with excess high-end armor and weapons (even at level one, this will make him virtually untouchable in town), and keep him waiting in case you wipe. If the worst happens, you can take him and your casters to the temple, have him pay to resurrect one of your casters, and take the wounded mage back to the Guild. Then, have the caster resurrect and then heal the entire party, and then stop off at Roscoe's to thank your hard-working mage. Spell points are a heck of a lot cheaper than hit points/resurrection when you have BEDE and REST available. Unfortunately, you will have to spend hard-won cash to restore drained levels, reverse withering, and get your "stoned" comrades moving again. =Dungeon Maps By Level (with many thanks to Teran)= Map Legend Level One (You may APAR In, Out, and Within this level) *1: Ahead lies the exit, oh faithful ones! *2: Ahead lies the deathfield! *3: On the wall is etched: Beyond the lie / Before the slip / A passage north / Will fake a trip / And upward go / To evil's grip / Yet not an inch / Will seem to dip *A: A magic mouth teleports you to "Level 2, 20E/13N" Level Two (You may APAR In, Out, and Within this level) *1: Ahead lies the exit, oh faithful ones! *2: On the wall is etched: The Spectre Snare can catch a foe and bind him lest his spirit go... *A: Magic Mouth Riddle: "Two shapes yours, one's around; Speak the shape and final found"; Answer: "CIRCLE"; Important Item: "Silver Circle" Level Three (You may APAR In, Out, and Within this level) *1: On the wall is etched: The One has said that the first man is blessed and the last is damned. *2: You smell burning coals... *3: On the wall is etched: On the many levels, several are ancient but the sixth is forever. *4: On the wall is etched: As the One God has said, the third is passion if you have love and life. *5: On the wall is etched: We speak of One God, eternal he is, his fifth is almost certainly be. *6: On the wall is etched: In all the land, the fourth is and *7: On the wall is etched: The Ond God's second is surely with. *8: On the wall is etched: D o not scry, the first is lie. *A: Keymaster sells you a "Master Key" for 50.000 gold pieces. With the "Master Key" you can enter "Mangar's Tower" via the front gates. *B: Magic Mouth Riddle: "Speak the seven of the One God and seek the lost stairs."; Answer: "LIE", "WITH", "PASSION", "AND", "BE", "FOREVER", "DAMNED"; Stairs at 3E/9N are available now. . . . . . . . . . . . Level Four (You may only APAR Out of this level) *1: The shape of a skull is etched on the floor. *2: On the wall is etched: Welcome to Mangar's crypt *3: Tracks lead south down this corridor. *4: A gust of wind blows through here... *A: When you step on this square, each door turns into a wall and each wall into a door, thus allowing you to progress to the stairs. *B: Magic Mouth Riddle: "Name the greatest son of Odin and win his aid" -> Answer: THOR -> Item: "Thor Fgn" *C: Coffin -> If you open it -> Battle Vampire Lord *D: Two sleeping dragons awake -> Battle Red Dragon, 1 Red Dragon Level Five (You may only APAR Out of this level) *A: Magic Mouth Riddle: "What can bind the mightiest foes?" -> Answer: SPECTRE SNARE -> Item: "Spectre Snare" *B: Mangar -> Battle Demon Lords, 3 Vampire Lords, 1 Mangar -> If you win, you've beaten the game. Kylearan appears and gives each character 300.000 XP and Gold. The party gets teleported to the Adventurer's Guild. *C: Mangar's Treasure Trove -> Battle Black Dragon, 1 Black Dragon *D: A door appears when your party has the "Silver Circle", "Silver Square" and "Silver Triangle" in the inventory. *E: Pool of boiling liquid. When diving in, the party gets teleported to 10E/6N *F: Magic Mouth: "Death to those who would attack the mighty one!" -> HitPts. Drain! *G: One party member gets possessed and attacks the rest of the party. Category:Dungeons & Towers Category:Tales of the Unknown